


Desolation

by Hullanta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, References to Canon, References to Depression, References to Illness, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullanta/pseuds/Hullanta
Summary: Short exploration of a Post-Nogitsune Stiles if he had been somewhat bonded to Derek and his feelings after Derek left, not knowing of his connection to Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 14





	Desolation

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Should you be at all remotely triggered by mentions of Depression or Suicide please read with CAUTION or don't read at all.
> 
> "The feeling of emptiness in life,  
> the feeling of something different then it was,  
> the feeling of sadness even when that person is there,  
> is the worst feeling ever." 
> 
> Arghadeepa Roychowdhury

Words are flat. Sensation dull. Tears dry on my face, caked there enduring sorrow. Emotions none-existent. My feelings, nothing in the eyes of those who matter. Gone from my grasp so utterly out of reach, cold seeps into my bones despite our apparent closeness. Lungs empty, devoid of any warmth in the freedom of night. I’ll wait until love falls from your lips, until you cradle what was given to you with reverence. Lying here is the only escape from the emptiness of having given and not received in return. Used and kept. Unusual but expected. Bonds frail and weak, awaiting the fade of not only them but my self as a whole. Thoughts of me tainted by circumstances outside of any control. Your heart beats fine without me, soul cold but unacknowledged as ever. Connection dull as distance grows ever more as you take what was left of me with you. Stolen but gifted. Saved from the pit of an existence here. The only part of me untouched by the empty taken with you, close but so far. The day you realise I hope you know that I held on as long as the shell could without you. Torn ever from your arms as a result of my own faults. Flaws that were once herald as positive traits. The cold ever increasing, my spirit fading as I attempt to escape the void It left behind. I am my own enemy even if it isn’t me anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. I don't own Teen Wolf (TV).


End file.
